Once Upon a Time Machine 1-8: TARDIS in Wonderland
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor, Clara, Hook, Rose, Jack, and Martha chase the Daleks to Wonderland, where they become involved in a war between the Red Queen and the Queen of hearts, a nemesis the Doctor made during his last visit to Wonderland. They need the help of Alice and Cyrus to destroy the Daleks before the queens get their hands on them and let their war destroy everyone in Wonderland
1. Welcome to Wonderland

_I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time, only this story_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland<p>

In the bright, green forest amongst tall trees and oversized mushrooms, a swirling green portal opened in the air. Then, a Dalek flew threw the portal and landed on the ground awaiting it's to comrades who had also entered through the portal back in Cardiff. While it waited, the Dalek scanned the area and realized that they had been duped by the Dark One. He had not sent them to Neverland as promised, but rather to some stranger place. Soon, the other two Daleks arrived and also noted that they were in a different world.

"This is not Neverland!" The first Dalek said.

The second Dalek looked up and saw a tall, silver castle made of oversized chess pieces in the distance. The alien then came to the conclusion that whoever was in that castle would most likely have the resources necessary to get them to Neverland.

"We must go to that castle." The second Dalek said.

The other two Daleks arrived at the same conclusion and flew away towards the direction of the castle. At this moment, the Doctor's TARDIS carrying himself, Clara Oswald, Captain Hook, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Jack Harkness entered through the portal and landed roughly on the ground where the Daleks it was pursuing previously stood. One by one, they exited into the magical forest of Wonderland.

"This isn't Neverland." The Doctor remarked.

"Doctor!" Jack said as he exited the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Rose said as she also exited.

"This isn't Neverland." Hook said as he too exited.

"I already established that." The Doctor said.

"Established what?" Clara asked as she stepped out.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Martha asked as she shut the TARDIS doors.

"We're not in Neverland and there's no sign of the Daleks." The Doctor said. "Want to tell us why Torchwood was sending the Daleks to Neverland Jack?"

"If you'd just listen to me for even a minute, you'd know that's not what happened." Jack said.

"Then do tell us what happened." The Doctor said.

"Rumplestiltskin hates Peter Pan and he didn't want the Daleks to go to Neverland. So, he opened a portal to somewhere far away from that world so that there's no possibility the Daleks could ever go there. So that's where we are, as far from Neverland as magic could take us." Jack said.

"Oh." The Doctor said.

"Oh!" Jack repeated. "That's all you have to say!"

"Jack," Clara said, "I don't see the Daleks anywhere."

"They probably figured out that we tricked them and flew off somewhere." Jack said.

"They probably went there." Rose said, pointing out the large silver castle in the distance.

"So that's where we should go." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Hook asked. "The Dark One sent the Daleks away. They'll never be able to get to Neverland. Why don't we just leave?"

"Because clearly people live here." The Doctor said again noting the castle." As long as there is life on this world, the Daleks will seek to destroy it. We need to warn whoever's in that castle about the Daleks."

Suddenly, the group heard a rustling coming from behind them. All turned around to the sound of twigs breaking in the distance. Soon, the Doctor and his friends saw the silhouettes of two figures running towards them.

"Everyone get in the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered. However, his companions were used to not listening to him and didn't move.

The shadowy figures ran closer to them until they reached the light and the Doctor recognized them. The first figure was a young blonde woman in a pink dress with a sword running alongside a young, handsome man who also carried a sword. The Doctor, Clara, and Hook remembered these two from their day together in Agrabah. The two people stopped when they saw the TARDIS and the Doctor's friends around it.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Trying to stop the Daleks." The Doctor said.

"They're here!" The boy shouted. "Those terrible creatures are in Wonderland!"

"Hold on." Rose interrupted. "Did you just say Wonderland?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor said. "Introductions. You've already met Hook and Clara. Now meet Rose, Martha, and Jack."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Martha asked.

"I'm Alice," the girl said, "and this is my genie Cyrus."

"A genie?" Rose asked.

"Where can I get one?" Jack asked noting Cyrus' handsome face.

"Jack." The Doctor said. "Now is not the time."

"I can't believe we're actually here." Clara said.

"How did the Daleks get to Wonderland?" Alice asked.

"Long story." The Doctor said. "After the Daleks left Agrabah, they came to Earth and tried to take a shortcut to Neverland through the Cardiff Rift, but Rumplestiltskin tricked them and they ended up here."

"What have you two been doing since you left Agrabah?" Clara asked them. "You said you were trying to get some powerful people on our side to fight the Daleks."

"Turns out that's not as easy as we thought it might be." Cyrus said.

They suddenly heard angry shouting coming from the direction that Alice and Cyrus had been running from. The two were suddenly reminded of why they were running.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"We need to go." Cyrus said.

"What's all that shouting?" Hook asked.

"The Queen's guards." Cyrus said. "They're after us."

"Why?" Martha asked, now noting the swords in their hands.

Alice turned to see the silhouettes of the ten soldiers who were chasing them.

"Just go!" Alice yelled as she and Cyrus resumed running. The Doctor and his friends decided to start running as well.

The group kept running and dodging the giant mushrooms that seemed to appear randomly about the forest. Despite their heavy red armor and the long spears they were carrying, the guards moved swiftly. Unfortunately, Clara tripped on one of the vines and fell. The queen's troops were rapidly approaching her and the rest of the group was too far away to turn back and help.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled.

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled as he turned back around to help her.

Clara turned to the rushing guards just a few yards away from her now. She then instinctively flung her arms up to her face to protect herself. At the same moment, the first three guards were suddenly lifted into the air and flung backwards until they hit the ground with enough force to kill them. It was now that the Doctor remembered Clara's magical abilities. He discovered that she could use magic during their first trip to the Enchabted Forest together, and seeing as Clara could only use magic in magical realms, which they often didn't visit, he largely forgot about it. Clara, on the other hand, never forgot. She knew of her powers yet she had no sort of training. Sending those soldiers away just now was an accident. If anything, her magic was unstable, which made her more afraid. After all, she did just kill three people. Rose remembered her own magic powers and started running towards Clara to assist her. Rose had slightly more experience with magic than Clara, but her life was on the line and Rose wanted to do something. Alice and Cyrus ran behind her with their swords in hand. Jack, Martha, and the Doctor, each with no weapons, also ran to try and help.

The other seven guards stood still with their spears pointed at Clara. They were intimidated by her magic. Rose arrived and tried to help Clara to her feet. Then, the guards started to move towards them.

"Stay away from us!" Rose shouted.

Just then, a magic wall of fire arose between the guards and the two girls.

"Did you do that?" Clara asked.

"I guess so." Rose replied.

The guards, too intimidated by Rose and Clara's power, retreated into the forest behind them. The wall of fire then died down as Rose calmed herself. It was then that everyone else caught up to them.

"Are you both alright?" The Doctor asked.

"How did you do that?" Martha asked.

"That was amazing!" Alice remarked.

Amongst all the commotion, Clara couldn't stop staring at the dead bodies, knowing that she was the one who killed them. She felt horrible and wanted nothing to do with magic ever again. Her attention was drawn back to the situation and hand when the Doctor stepped into her line of vision.

"Clara?" He said.

"I'm alright." Clara said, knowing on the inside that she wasn't.

"The Queen of Hearts sent those men didn't she?" Jack asked, relying on his knowledge of Wonderland from a certain novel.

"No." Cyrus said. "Wonderland has more than one Queen."

"So who's soldiers were those?" Martha asked.

"The Red Queen." Alice said.

"Is she evil too?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes." Cyrus said. "Alice and I tried stealing some magical objects from her castle to help us fight the Daleks, but she caught us. We escaped and she sent those men after us, which she really didn't want to do."

"Because you tried to steal from her?" Hook sarcastically asked.

"No" Cyrus said. "Because of the war."


	2. The Caterpillar's Plot

Chapter 2: The Catperpillar's Plot

"What war?" The Doctor asked.

"The Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts had a disagreement some time ago." Alice said. "They've been fighting ever since. The Red Queen didn't want to send those men after us because she's losing and she needs all the man power at her disposal."

"Is that her castle in the distance?" Hook asked. "The big silver one made of chess pieces?"

"Yes." Cyrus said.

"That's where we think the Daleks are going." Jack said.

"That's the last thing we need." Alice said. "Can you imagine the Red Queen and the Daleks working together?"

"Exactly." The Doctor said. "Do you see why we need to stay?" He said to Hook.

"Ya mate." Hook replied.

"We should get back to the TARDIS." Martha said. "It's clearly not safe here."

"You have no idea how right you are." The Doctor said.

"What do you know about Wonderland?" Jack asked.

"I came here once before." The Doctor said.

"When?" Clara asked.

"Back when the Queen of Hearts had just taken power. There was no Red Queen as far as I can remember." The Doctor said.

"So what did you do?" Rose asked.

"Plenty of time to talk about it on the way back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"You never run out of secrets do you?" Clara asked.

As the group continued discussing, a large, striped, furry cat with a grin wider than any other watched and listened, unnoticed in the overhead trees. He is called the Cheshire Cat and he remembered the Doctor. The cat then scurried off amongst the trees as fast as he could until he exited the forest and into the neighboring mushroom fields, where he found a tall, purple caterpillar smoking a hookah on a particular mushroom.

"He's back." The Cheshire Cat said to the Caterpillar.

"The Time Lord?" The overgrown insect asked.

"Yes." The Cheshire Cat replied.

"Good." The Caterpillar said. "Distract him. I'll take care of his box. This will greaty please the Queen."

"I thought you weren't getting involved in their war." The cat said.

"The Red Queen needs a miracle now in order to win. If I deliver that box to the Queen of Hearts, she'll surely reward me."

"You mean reward us." The cat said.

"Right. That's what I meant." The Caterpillar replied.

The Cheshire Cat turned back around and ran back into the trees of the forest, leaving the Caterpillar alone again to ponder why the Doctor would ever return to Wonderland after how badly he angered the Queen of Hearts.


	3. The Doctor's Mission

Chapter 3: The Doctor's Mission

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

><p>The Doctor took one last look at the beautiful city of Venice, pondering what Ms. Calvierri meant when said that her people were running from silence, before entering the TARDIS. When he did, he found Amy and Rory hugging by the TARDIS console. The Doctor had clearly succeeded in his mission. Amy was in love with Rory again. Now, they could finally get married the next morning. Yet that could be a long way away. He didn't see why they couldn't travel around for awhile first. Amy clearly loved being in the TARDIS and with Rory here now, there was no danger of her trying to kiss the old Time Lord again.<p>

"I still can't believe that all just happened." Rory said. "There were fish vampires in Venice."

"Believe it," The Doctor said, "because if you have trouble with that, there's no way you'll be able to comprehend what I'm going to show you next."

"Where are we going now?" Amy excitedly asked.

Before the Doctor could answer, the console started to beep.

"Looks like we've got a message." The Doctor said as he went over to the screen to see what was there.

"Who can message you?" Rory asked.

"Not many people." The Doctor said.

When The Doctor, Amy, and Rory went over to the screen on the console, they saw River Song's face.

"Hello Sweetie." River said.

"What do you want this time Professor Song?" The Doctor asked.

"Professor?" River asked.

"Doctor Song then." The Doctor said. "You know what I meant. What do you want?"

"I'm afraid I need your help again." River said.

"Who is this?" Rory asked.

"That's River." Amy whispered to her fiancée. "She's the Doctor's...something."

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied. "I only met her once."

"Hush you two." The Doctor said. "Go on River."

"Not long ago, a future version of you and I went to a new world in the TARDIS." River said. "While we were there, I lost something of great importance to me. I need you to get it back."

"Why couldn't this future Doctor get whatever it is you lost?" The Doctor asked.

"That was my question," River said, "but he hinted that he already knew what would happen, which means he's done it before. He told me to contact you on this exact date."

"I'm thoroughly confused." Rory said.

"In the future," Amy said to hopefully catch Rory up, "the Doctor and River went to some planet and she lost something. The future Doctor couldn't get it because he already got it in the past. The past Doctor is the one standing in front of us. River is asking him and hopefully us to go get it now."

"Why do you say hopefully us?" Rory asked.

"Because I want to go see another planet." Amy said.

"Where did you go?" The Doctor asked River.

"Wonderland." River said.

"Wonder-what?" Rory asked.

"Wonderland." Amy calmly repeated.

"Aren't you a bit surprised that Wonderland is real?" Rory asked.

"No." Amy said. "Not after the Doctor and I went to the Enchanted Forest."

"The what?" Rory asked.

"A place where fairytales are real." Amy said. "I became friends with Snow White."

"Really?" Rory sarcastically asked.

"She's way more awesome than in the stories." Amy said.

"Did you make any other fairytale friends?" Rory asked.

"Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen. Not that they were exactly my friends." Amy said.

"Will you two please be quiet?" The Doctor asked.

"Anyway," River said, "we went to Wonderland and we started walking around. Eventually, we ended up in the Queen of Hearts' maze, which is not a place you want to be. We walked endlessly until we somehow got out of the maze and walked right into the Queen's cricket game. She challenged you and you beat her, which was the wrong thing to do, but of course you'd never let anyone win."

"Then what?" The Doctor asked.

"She got angry." River said. "We both started running. She used magic to paralyze me and you didn't even notice. You just kept running."

"Magic?" Rory asked.

"That's real too." Amy said.

"Stop interrupting!" The Doctor yelled, effectively silencing his companions.

"She came over to me." River said. "She asked me about you. I didn't tell her anything. She asked if I loved you, which is something I'll never deny. Then, she told me love is weakness, and she ripped my heart out."

"What?" The Doctor, Amy, and Rory said simultaneously.

"It's true." River said.

"That's not medically possible." Rory said.

"Yes Rory. I know you're a nurse, but this is magic, not science."

"How do you know my name and my job?" Rory asked. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"Spoilers." River said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked.

"Just leave it alone." The Doctor said. "Spoilers is her favorite word."

"Oh you're so young." River said. "You still don't know who I am yet."

"Ignoring that for now," The Doctor said, "am I to understand that you want us to go to Wonderland and steal your heart from the Queen of Hearts?"

"Yes." River said. "After she took my heart, she let me go. I ran back to the TARDIS and told you what happened. Then, you took me back to prison and said I could never go back to Wonderland. You said you've seen this sort of magic before and that if I ever went back there, I'd be her slave. She'd use my heart to force me to work for her."

"Now I see why we have to go." The Doctor said. "What do you say? Shall we go to Wonderland?"

"Let's do it." Amy said with no hesitation.

"Amy." Rory said. "Shouldn't we talk about this? He's asking us to go to Wonderland and steal something from the most evil woman there."

"Ya I know." Amy said. "Sounds fun."

"Alright then." Rory said hesitantly. "Let's go."

The Doctor ended his call with River and maneuvered his way around the TARDIS console pressing various buttons and pulling various levers.

"Next Stop: Wonderland" The Doctor said.


	4. The Stolen TARDIS

Chapter 4: The Stolen TARDIS

(*PRESENT DAY IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Alice, Clara, Hook, Rose, Cyrus, Jack, and Martha walked back through the Wonderland forest to the TARDIS. They were hoping they could somehow track down the Daleks and use both Rose and Clara's magic to kill them before either the Queen of Hearts or the Red Queen were able to get their hands on them. If either Queen were somehow able to recruit the Daleks, there would be no life in Wonderland that wouldn't be in danger. The Doctor briefly mentioned to the group that he had been to Wonderland once before, yet kept avoiding his friends' questions about it on the way through the vibrant forest.<p>

"So when did you come here?" Clara asked.

"I told you it was a long time ago." The Doctor said.

"I never heard you mention Wonderland before." Martha said.

"It wasn't quite that long ago." The Doctor said.

"Why can't you ever just say what happened in your past?" Rose asked.

"All you need to know is that I was here and then I left." The Doctor said.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked. "Wonderland has many different locations. I'm wondering exactly where you went."

"A maze." The Doctor said. "The TARDIS landed in a maze of hedges."

"Which one?" Cyrus asked. "Both Queens have their own labyrinths."

"You must be joking." Jack said.

"Not at all." Cyrus said.

"The Queen of Hearts has a maze." Alice said. "The Red Queen wanted to compete with her."

"So why exactly are they fighting?" The Doctor asked.

"No one knows the full story." Cyrus said.

"So tell us the part of the story you know." Hook said.

"The Red Queen wasn't born into royalty." Alice began. "She married the Red King. The Queen of Hearts took the Red Queen up as her apprentice and taught her magic and about being Queen."

"So why'd they start fighting?" Clara asked. "It sounds like they were friends."

"They were." Cyrus said. "That's all we know about their relationship."

"So where's the Red King now?" Jack asked.

"He died mysteriously after the Queen of Hearts started teaching magic to the Red Queen." Alice said.

"So the Red Queen murdered him?" Martha asked.

"It was either her or the Queen of Hearts." Alice said. "No one knows for sure."

It was at this point that the Doctor and his friends arrived at where the TARDIS was, but found that the big blue time machine missing. Unbeknownst to them, the Caterpillar had stolen it to hopefully turn the tide of the war in his favor.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Hook asked.

"Someone must've taken it," Alice said, "and I think I know who. The Queen of Hearts."

"What about the Red Queen?" Cyrus asked. "She'd have just as much motive to take it."

"How do you know it was even taken?" Jack asked.

"Because the Queen of Hearts is my enemy." The Doctor said. "After I left Wonderland the last time, she placed a bounty on me and anything associated with me, including my TARDIS. If she didn't take it, then someone else did and they're going to sell it to her."

"If it has that much value to the Queen of Hearts," Cyrus said, "then I'm sure the Red Queen would be willing to pay even more for it."

"So one of them either has it or is going to get it soon." Clara said.

"So which castle do we go to get it back?" Hook asked.

"We'll have to split up." Alice said.

"That doesn't sound like the best idea." Martha said.

"Alice is right." The Doctor said. "It's not my favorite idea, but it's the fastest way to find the TARDIS."

"Ok so how do we split." Rose asked.

"Alice and I should be in separate groups since we know our way around Wonderland." Cyrus said.

"Cyrus." Alice said. "I don't want to leave you."

"If we're together, then whoever's in the other group could get lost. Wonderland is the last place anyone needs to be lost in."

"You're right." Alice replied. "Just don't let the Red Queen kill you. Remember you're a genie. She'll want to keep you if she can."

"I suppose that means you want to go to the Queen of Hearts' castle." Cyrus said to her.

"We're old friends." Alice said. "Besides, with any luck, we won't even see her."

"I'm going with Alice." The Doctor replied. "The Queen of Hearts might be interested in seeing me again."

"Isn't that why you shouldn't go see her?" Hook asked.

"Go with Cyrus." The Doctor ordered the pirate. "I don't need your sass today. Jack and Martha. You're coming with me and Alice. Rose and Clara each clearly have powerful magic. I know the Queen of Hearts. If she feels threatened, she'll kill them both on the spot."

"Doctor," Clara began to say before the Time Lord cut her off.

"You're going with Cyrus." The Doctor said.

And so the groups set out to find their selected castles hoping to get the TARDIS and find the Daleks before either Queen could use them to her advantage. On the way to the Queen of Hearts' castle, the Doctor was remembering the last time he was there. River Song sent him, Amy, and Rory on a mission to steal her heart back. He was weary about going to face the most powerful woman in Wonderland again, but knew that if he didn't, there was the chance that she would find the Daleks, which would make matters incredibly worse. As he, Jack, and Martha followed Alice, all were unaware that the Chesire cat was watching them with a wide evil grin from the trees above.


	5. Amy's Adventure in Wonderland

Chapter 5: Amy's Adventure in Wonderland

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed in the Queen of Hearts' maze amongst the enchanted green hedges. Amy was the first to step out under the clear, blue sky. She was a little disappointed. She expected Wonderland to have oversized mushrooms and colorful creatures. Instead she only saw tall walls of neatly trimmed hedges. The Doctor and Rory stepped out behind her and arrived at the same conclusion.<p>

"Where do you suppose the Queen keeps the hearts she takes?" Rory asked.

"How should I know?" The Doctor asked.

"Haven't you been here before?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but in my own future, with River." The Doctor replied.

Another confused look came over Rory's face.

"Time travel." Amy said to him. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"Let's get started." The Doctor said as he started walking to the left through the maze.

"Doctor." Amy called after him. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No." The Doctor replied. "Its much more fun that way."

"We should have some kind of plan. We need to get to the castle." Rory said noting the large castle that loomed over them, yet they were separated from it by countless rows of hedges.

"We're going to have to go through the maze to get there anyway. So let's go." The Doctor said.

"Can't we just take the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"Rory." The Doctor said. "Why bother traveling the universe if you're not going to explore. When are you ever going to wander through the Queen of Hearts' maze again? We're walking."

The Doctor continued to walk through the maze while Amy and Rory hastily followed. The walked endlessly, making various turns and retracing their steps as they came to dead ends, for twenty minutes before anyone spoke.

"Can we please go back to the TARDIS now?" Rory asked. "This clearly isn't working."

"No." The Doctor said. "This is all part of the experience."

In all honesty, the Doctor did want to go back to the TARDIS, but he had no idea which path to take that would lead back to it. He decided it would be easier to push forward than embarrass himself in front of his companions. Unbeknownst to the time traveling trio, the Queen of Hearts' soldiers regularly patrol her labyrinth. The group made another wrong turn and saw a group of five red and black soldiers at the other end of the path.

"Intruders!" The guards cried as they ran towards the Doctor and his friends with sharp spears in hand.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory turned around and began to swiftly run away. The Doctor tried to take as many turns throughout the labyrinth as possible in order to confuse the soldiers. However, he ended up confusing his companions. The group came to a fork in the road, or the maze rather, where they could only run through the left path or the right one. The Doctor, with his surprising agility ran left, followed closely by Rory. Amy however, inadvertently ran through the right path. She had fallen slightly behind the Doctor and her fiancé and she wasn't sure exactly which path they ran through, so she just took a quick guess and ran. The five soldiers split up, with three of them running after the Doctor and Rory, and the remaining two pursuing Amy.

As Amy continued to run through the maze, she saw a figure in a brown cloak in front of her take a right turn. She thought that this figure was likely not the Doctor or Rory, but surely anyone would be more friendly than the two soldiers relentlessly following her. So, when Amy came to that spot she took a right turn and stopped abruptly when she crashed into the person in the brown cloak, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Stay down." The cloaked person said in a feminine voice.

In their haste, the two guards did not make a right turn and ran past the two people on the ground as if they didn't see them. As this cloaked woman stood up, she lifted her hood and Amy saw a young girl with blonde hair and a pink ribbon. Beneath the cloak, she wore a pink Victorian style dress that stopped just above her ankles.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

The blonde girl then lifted a sword from the cloak and pointed it at Amy.

"You will first explain who you are and why the Queen's guards were after you." She said.

"My name's Amy. I came here with my friends to take back a stolen heart." Amy said.

"My name is Alice." The blonde girl said, as she withdrew her sword. "I came here for that exact reason too. Where are your friends?"

"We got separated." Amy said avoiding her thoughts about how she just met a girl named Alice in Wonderland.

"That's unfortunate." Alice said.

"Will the Queen's guards kill them?" Amy nervously asked.

"Not right away." Alice said. "If they're caught, your friends will be taken to the Queen for a brief interrogation. Then, she'll either rip out their hearts or cut off their heads."

"I have to go find them!" Amy said.

"Wait. I also brought my friend with me, the one who's heart was taken by the Queen. He's waiting just past those hedges." Alice said pointing to the left of them at a wall of hedges. "I know where the Queen's vault is. Let's get back the stolen hearts, then he can help you find your friends. He knows every part of this maze and the castle."

"Who's your friend?" Amy asked.

"The Knave of Hearts." Alice said. "The Queen has his heart and is forcing him to work for her against his will. She's specifically tasked him with hunting me. I need to give him his heart back so he'll leave me alone."

"Hunting you?" Amy questioned. "What did you do?"

"The Queen of Hearts and I aren't exactly the best of friends." Alice said. "So come on. It's our best chance to find your friends."

Alice then led Amy down another path on their way to the Queen of Hearts' vault.


	6. Return to the Maze

Chapter 6: Return to the Maze

(*PRESENT DAY IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Alice, Martha, and Jack walked through the Wonderland forest amongst the oversized mushrooms and odd looking trees on their way to the Queen of Hearts' castle, which they could now see in the distance.<p>

"Is that it?" Martha asked.

"Obviously." The Doctor replied.

"Well sorry." Martha said. "I haven't been to Wonderland before now have I? I've been all sorts of places and seen so many incredible things, but I've never been to Wonderland."

"Relax." The Doctor said. "There's no need to get all worked up."

"Yes there is." Martha said. "In case you forgot, we're trying to get the TARDIS from the Queen of Hearts, the most evil woman in Wonderland, so that we can stop the Daleks. The Daleks, Doctor. We need to stop the Daleks from getting to Peter Pan. There is quite a bit to get all worked up about!"

"So what kind of places did you go?" Alice asked Martha, hoping to calm her down and ease the tension. She also didn't want any of the Queen's spies to hear about the Doctor, the TARDIS, or the Daleks.

"I met Shakespeare." Martha replied.

"No." Alice said in disbelief.

"Then there was New New York and then normal New York." Martha said.

"New New York?" Alice said.

"It's a different city on a different world." Martha said.

"What about the end of the universe?" Jack said. "Are you going to mention that?"

"What?" Alice said this time with even more surprise. "You all went to the end of the universe?"

"Ya we did." The Doctor said. "Long story."

"Shh!" Jack said. "Did you hear that?"

Jack had heard a sort of rumbling noise.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "It sounded like a cat purring."

"Oh no." Alice said realizing that there was only one cat in Wonderland with a loud purr. "We have to run."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh come on Doctor." Martha said. "Haven't you heard of a particular cat in Wonderland before?"

"Of course I have, but I don't know what there is to be afraid of." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, a large, purple striped cat jumped down from the trees and stared at the group of four with a wide, villainous grin. It was perhaps larger than a lion, which confused and intimidated the Doctor, Martha, and Jack. Alice on the other hand had seen the cat before.

"What do you want Chesh?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing Alice." The cat said. "Just some food. I'm quite hungry."

"Go away." Alice said aiming her sword at the cat and threatening to attack him if he moved any closer.

"You don't frighten me Alice." The Cheshire Cat said.

Then, the evil animal pounced high in the air, jumping over Alice, the Doctor, and Martha, and landing on top of Captain Jack Harkness, tackling him to the ground. Jack felt fear as the large animal pressed its oversized paw deeper into his chest and the cat's creepy face moved closer to his own.

"You're not the Cheshire Cat I was expecting." Jack managed to say, hoping to distract the cat.

"You look the tastiest." The cat said.

"Hey!" Alice yelled to the cat.

The Cheshire Cat then turned its head around to see Alice, who was holding a small chunk of mushroom that she had ripped off of the red mushroom next to her. Alice flung the piece of mushroom into the Cheshire Cat's open mouth. As the cat swallowed the piece of mushroom, it suddenly started to shrink until it was the size of an ordinary house cat.

"The food here is special." Alice said. "It can make you grow or shrink. Trust me, I know. Now get out of here cat!"

Realizing that he had been beaten, the Cheshire Cat scurried away deep into the forest.

"Thank you Alice." Jack said as he got back on his feet.

"Wonderland is a dangerous place." Alice said.

"So why do you live here?" Martha asked as the group started walking again en route to the Queen of Hearts' castle.

"I came here once when I was a little girl." Alice began. "When I came back to England, no one believed me. So when I grew older I came back to Wonderland to get proof. I was in the Queen of Hearts' maze and I stole some exotic fruit from one of her trees. She sent her soldiers after me throughout Wonderland, but only one of them ever made any progress in finding me. He was her Knave, The Knave of Hearts. I caught him in a trap and he told me that he didn't want to hunt me down, but the Queen was literally forcing him. She ripped his heart out and used it to control him. I went back to the Queen's maze and found her vault where she keeps all her stolen hearts. I was going to sneak in, steal the heart, give it back to the Knave so he would stop hunting me, gather a few more items, and go back to England."

"So what happened?" Jack asked.

"I met a girl." Alice said. "She was in the maze for the same reason I was. She had to get someone else's heart back from the Queen. We went to the vault together."

"Who was this girl?" The Doctor asked remembering that his last visit to Wonderland was with the Ponds and they were on a mission to get River Song's heart.

"Her name was Amy." Alice said.

Before the Doctor could ask any more questions, the group was silenced by the fact that they had all just walked up to the official entrance to the Queen's maze.

"Here we go." Jack said.

The Doctor led the way, which was a mistake, given that he did not remember the way that would directly lead to the castle, where they hoped to find the TARDIS. Alice did not remember the way either. They walked aimlessly for about twenty minutes before they eventually ran into a group of the Queen's guards holding sharp spears.

"Hey!" One of the guards shouted at the Doctor's group.

"Here we go again." The Doctor said. "Run!"

The Doctor began running through the enchanted maze from evil guards for the second time in his life and he knew from River Song that he would eventually bring her here and they would do the same. He wondered why he'd ever bring her here, as he didn't have a great experience the first time with Any and Rory, and this time wasn't much better. Unfortunately, the royal guards knew the maze far better than the Doctor, Alice, Jack, or Martha. The Doctor's friends ran into a dead end and were captured by the guards. As they were being escorted through the maze to the Queen of Hearts' castle, the Doctor spoke to his friends.

"Be careful." He said. "They're taking us right to the Queen of Hearts."

"How do you know?" Martha asked.

"Because I've done this before." The Doctor said. "Literally the last time I was here, the Queen's guards apprehended me and took me to her."

"What happened next?" Jack asked.

"I was lucky enough to escape." The Doctor said. "It's doesn't look like we'll be so lucky this time."


	7. The Red Queen and the Daleks

Chapter 7: The Red Queen and the Daleks

Rose, Hook, Clara, and Cyrus walked to the Red Queen's castle, believing that it was possible that she had the TARDIS or even came in contact with the Daleks.

"I hope the Doctor's alright." Rose said.

"He can take care of himself, love." Hook said.

"I am certainly not your love, Captain." Rose replied.

"I guess you do just flirt with everyone." Clara said to Hook.

"Cyrus." Rose said. "Can you tell me how you and Alice met? I'm very curious as to how a girl from England would meet and fall in love with a genie from Agrabah."

"I was a genie for a long time before I met Alice." Cyrus said. "Back in Agrabah, an evil wizard named Jafar had been collecting genies. He showed up at my master's house one day. My master wished me to go far away so that Jafar wouldn't get his hands on me. The next thing I knew, I was back in my bottle in the Queen of Hearts' maze in Wonderland. A few days later, Alice walked in."

"In where?" Clara asked.

"My bottle." Cyrus said.

"She walked into your bottle?" Hook said in disbelief.

"The food in Wonderland is magic." Cyrus said. "She was being chased by guards through the maze. She took a bite from a mushroom that she found before and shrunk herself. She found my bottle and just ran inside to hide from the guards. That's how we met. I taught her how to sword fight and protect herself. We soon fell in love."

"Where is your bottle now?" Rose asked.

"Alice and I buried it." Cyrus said. "We didn't want anyone to take it, so we hid it where no one will ever find it."

"So you both just go around Wonderland having adventures?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Cyrus replied.

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Rose jokingly asked Clara, knowing that they have both had the experience of traveling around with a man and having adventures.

"Rose?" Clara said. "I wanted to say thank you for saving my life earlier."

"You're certainly welcome," Rose said, "but I honestly have no idea how I did it."

"It's magic." Clara said. "That's how."

"I know that, but I have no way to control it." Rose said.

"Me either." Clara said. "I killed those guards earlier."

"It's alright." Rose said trying to comfort the impossible girl.

"No it's not." Clara said. "Apparently this war between the queens has caused thousands of deaths and I've added to it."

"If I know the Doctor," Rose said, "then we won't be leaving until this war is over. He doesn't like leaving things in disarray. Sometimes it happens, but he doesn't like it. We're going to save countless lives before we leave Wonderland."

"I just don't want to hurt anymore people." Clara said.

"You may have to." Hook said.

By now, the group was still in the forest, but they could see the Red Queen's tall castle made out of enlarged silver chess pieces much more clearly.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"Look up." Hook said.

As they all looked to the sky, they saw the three Daleks they were hunting after fly towards the top room of the castle.

"We're too late." Cyrus said

* * *

><p>At the highest room of the castle, a young blonde woman around Clara's age paced around. Her name was Anastasia, one of the step sisters of Cinderella. After Cinderella got her happy ending, Anastasia's own mother started to resent her, causing the young Anastasia to run away with her one true love, Will Scarlet. However, her mother did not approve of Will. So, Will and Anastasia fled to Wonderland, where they unfortunately started to grow apart. Anastasia ended up marrying the Red King and taking power in the kingdom, which attracted the attention of the Queen of Hearts, who trained her in magic and managing a kingdom in order to keep power. The Red King died of mysterious circumstances, leaving Anastasia to rule as the Red Queen by herself. After some time had passed, Anastasia discovered that the Queen of Hearts had played a role in her separation from Will Scarlet. Angry, the Red Queen waged war on the Queen of Hearts that has since devastated Wonderland. Now, Anastasia paced around her bedroom at the top of the castle. The circular room featured elegant red wallpaper and other lavish objects such as a large red bed and a cabinet full of special potions. The Red Queen wore a long red dress and a silver crown. Her long hair flowed just past her shoulders while she tried to think of a way to destroy the Queen of Hearts for good. Suddenly, the window was blasted open and three Daleks entered the room.<p>

"Human female." The first Dalek said. "You will take us to Neverland or you will be exterminated."

"How dare you enter attack my castle and threaten me." The Red Queen said. She then waved her arm, magically paralyzing the Daleks. The quickly fell to the floor, given that their hovering abilities had been suspended. "Now you listen to me. I know who you are, Daleks. There are legends about your villainy on every world. I thought you were just fairy tales until now. If the legends of your abilities are true, then I need your help. This war has taken a huge tole on my army. The Queen of Hearts has more soldiers than I do and she will certainly try to strike her final blow any day now. With you on my side, she doesn't stand a chance. So, if you will help me kill her, then I will bring you to Neverland. I don't know why you want to go there, but I also don't care. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win this war. Do we have a deal?"

The Red Queen then unfroze the Daleks, who resumed hovering.

"Yes." The first Dalek said.

"Good." The Red Queen said. "Very good indeed."


	8. 2 British Girls and the Knave of Hearts

Chapter 8: Two British Girls and the Knave of Hearts

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

><p>While the Doctor and Rory had been captured and taken prisoner by the Queen of Hearts, two British girls walked through the intricate labyrinth on their way to the special vault where the Queen keeps her stolen hearts.<p>

"Are we almost there?" Amy asked Alice.

"Yes." Alice said. "Just a few more moments. When we get there, you must stay silent and follow me exactly."

"What happens when we get there?" Amy asked. "Can't we just go in, take what we want, and leave?"

"You think the Queen of Hearts would leave her vault unlocked and unguarded?" Alice questioned. "You can't afford to be that naïve in Wonderland. There are soldiers guarding the vault. At exactly two o'clock, they will leave and a new set of soldiers will take their place. That gives us a brief window of time when the vault is unguarded."

"So how do we get in if it's locked?" Amy asked.

Alice removed a small satchel that she was hiding within her brown cloak. She then opened the satchel and took out a key.

"This is the key to the vault. I stole a few days ago. It's part of the reason that the Queen wants me dead." Alice said.

"Anything else important in that bag?" Amy asked.

"Oh yes, but none of it will help us with this." Alice said.

"So why do you have a bag full of important stuff?" Amy asked.

"I came here when I was a little girl." Alice said. "When I went back to England, no one would believe me. So now that I'm older, I came back and I'm gathering evidence to show my family when I do return home. It would be nice not to have the Knave of Hearts follow me, so I need to get his heart back so he'll have self control again. So who's heart are you trying to get back?"

"I don't actually know." Amy said.

"You're just stealing a random heart?" Alice asked.

"No." Amy replied. "The heart belongs to a woman named River Song, but that's really all I know. My friend knows her and I've only met her once. They were both very vague on what they mean to each other. So I don't really know who she is, but I'm here walking through a deadly maze getting her heart."

"Shh!" Alice said. "We're almost there."

Amy silently followed Alice to the edge of the next wall. Alice peeped her head around the hedge and saw about six soldiers standing in front of a fancy vault. The building itself was not very large or very tall. The Queen only kept her most precious hearts in there.

"Is it two o'clock yet?" Amy asked.

"In just a few seconds." Alice replied in a low whisper.

"Sorry." Amy said in a low whisper identical to Alice's, realizing that she had forgot to do so before.

Suddenly, the soldiers neatly walked away from the vault through another corridor of the maze.

"We have to go now." Alice said before she bolted her way down the short path and up to the door of the vault, followed closely by Amy. "We've only got about two minutes before the next group of guards arrives."

Alice inserted the key into the slot, opening the vault. The two girls rushed into a small room with small boxes lining all the walls. Each box contained someone's beating heart. Amy and Alice looked around closely for the boxes holding the Knave and River's hearts, since each box was carefully labeled. Eventually, Alice and Amy found their boxes and took them. Amy opened it and was stunned to see a glowing red heart still beating without any veins or tubes.

"Magic is amazing." Amy said in awe.

"We need to leave." Alice said.

Amy closed the box and ran outside. Alice followed her, but was careful to make sure that she shut the door behind her and that she locked it before running away. The two girls regrouped behind the nearest hedge as the next six soldiers arrived for their shift, unaware that the vault had been broken into during their absence.

"Did you get it Alice?" A male voice asked.

Amy and Alice turned to see a young man with brown hair, dressed in armor identical to those of the Queen's soldiers.

"Stay back." Amy ordered.

"Relax Amy." Alice said. "This is the Knave of Hearts."

"Not anymore." He said as he took the box with his heart from Alice.

"So what should I call you now that you're free from the Queen's control?" Alice asked.

"Call me by my name." He said.

"You never told me your name." Alice said.

"It's Will." He said. "Will Scarlet."

"Like Robin Hood?" Amy asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Will asked.

"Long story and I'll tell you later," Amy said, "but Alice said you could help me find my friends."

"Your friends?" Will questioned. "I don't even know who you are."

"Amy Pond." She said. "I think my friends may have been captured by the Queen of Hearts. Alice said you know your way around the maze, can you please help me?"

"I'm actually rather anxious to leave Wonderland." Will said.

"Please." Amy begged. "She has my fiancé."

Will unfortunately knew all too well about love. It was his true love abandoning him that made him feel miserable and caused him to ask the Queen of Hearts to rip his own heart out so that he wouldn't feel so terrible. He didn't want Amy to feel that way, even though he'd just met her.

"Alright." Will said. "I'll get you into the Queen's castle, but that's it. I need to get out of here before the Queen catches me."

"I need to leave for the same reason." Alice said. "Thank you for your help Amy. I hope you save your friends."

"Thank you again Alice." Will said.

Alice responded with a smile and then ran off to find her way back to the White Rabbit, who would dig her a magic rabbit hole back to England.

Will and Amy then started running through the maze. Will knew that it would take them awhile before they would get to the castle from where they were currently standing. They ran for about twenty minutes before Will suddenly haulted and hid behind one of the hedges.

"Why have we stopped?" Amy asked.

"It's the Queen of Hearts." Will said. "She's just behind the wall."

Amy, being curious as to what the Queen would actually look like, decided to peep her head around the hedge and get a look for herself. What she found terrified her. She saw a tall woman with red hair. The Queen wore a crown and a long, elegant, red and white dress. She wore red gloves, presumably so her hands wouldn't get dirty while she ripped peoples' hearts out. The thing that terrified Amy the most was that the Queen was standing in front of the TARDIS. Will and Amy had run all the way back to where the TARDIS had first landed in the maze. If any of the evil things she heard about the Queen were true, then Amy absolutely didn't want her to get inside the TARDIS. Instead of entering the blue box, the Queen of Hearts waved her hand and consumed the TARDIS in a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, the TARDIS was gone. Suddenly, a soldier arrived to talk to the Queen.

"What do you want us to do with the two boys we captured earlier?" The guard asked.

"Keep the Doctor locked up." The Queen said. "I'll need him to show me how to use the box. Execute the other one."

The Queen of Hearts then disappeared in cloud of magic purple smoke and the soldier walked away.

"No." Amy said. "She's going to kill Rory."

"Then we'd better hurry." Will said.

Will and Amy continued to run to the castle where they would try to break the Doctor and Rory out of the Queen's dungeon before Rory was executed.


	9. Cora, Queen of Hearts

Chapter 9: Cora, Queen of Hearts

(*PRESENT DAY IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

><p>One by one, the Doctor, Alice, Martha, and Jack were all dropped on the ground of the Queen of Hearts' court. As they got to their feet, their noticed the Queen in front of them, sitting on her throne underneath parted white curtains. Her face was covered by a mask and she spoke to her royal official next to her through a spiral horn.<p>

"Why have you returned to Wonderland?" She whispered into the horn.

"The Queen wants to know why you have returned to Wonderland." The official announced.

"Really?" Alice said. "After everything, you won't even speak to me directly?"

The Queen then threw the horn on the ground and stood up. She then removed her mask, revealing her true face, one of anger and vengeance.

"I wasn't talking to you Alice." The Queen said. "I was talking to the Doctor."

"I came to talk to you." The Doctor said.

"Is it about this?" The Queen asked as she waved her arm and the TARDIS suddenly appeared through a cloud of purple smoke. "The Caterpillar brought it to me. I suppose you'd like it back."

"Yes please." The Doctor said.

"I don't think so." The Queen said. "Now don't be rude Alice. Introduce me to your new friends."

"Martha Jones and Jack Harkness." Alice said.

"Do you two know how to use the Doctor's box?" The Queen asked.

"No, but I do have other talents." Jack said with a wink, hoping to seduce the Queen.

Her majesty let out a small chuckle before getting serious again.

"I don't have time for games." She said. "I want to use that box to go back to my world and punish my daughter for sending me here. But first, I want to use it to crush Anastasia and her pathetic little army before I go. You know how this works Doctor. You help me, or I'll execute your friends, including dear Alice. No little red head girl will help you this time."

"Good luck with that." Jack said.

"Is something funny?" The Queen questioned. "I've just threatened to take away your life."

"My life can't be taken." Jack said. "So I'll repeat. Good luck with that."

"Well," the Queen said, "I know theirs can."

The Queen of Hearts then raised her arms. Simultaneously, Alice and Martha were lifted into the air and started levitating. Then, the Queen clenched her fingers, magically strangling both of the floating women.

"Cora stop!" The Doctor yelled.

In her shock, the Queen of Hearts dropped the two on the ground, hurting but alive. She then turned to the Doctor with a face of pure sternness and anger.

"What did you just say?" The Queen asked him.

"I've done my research." The Doctor said. "You'd be surprised what the TARDIS can tell you."

"In this land, you will refer to me as your majesty." The Queen said.

"I see you've finally got the power you wanted." The Doctor said.

"Enough of this." Cora said.

"You wanted power so bad." The Doctor said. "You were even willing to give up your own child to get it."

"You can't know about that." The Queen said.

"I saw you do it. I saw you leave your baby in the forest. The TARDIS can turn invisible. You didn't even know I was there. Would you like to know what happened to your daughter? Who she grew up to be?" The Doctor taunted.

"You're out of line." The Queen yelled.

"Regina became the Evil Queen." The Doctor said. "The other one didn't do much better."

"I said enough!" Cora shouted with enough power to silence an entire city. "You're going to give me what I want. I want you to use your TARDIS to transport my entire army right into the Red Queen's castle. We'll attack her from the inside. She'll have no way of stopping me."

"Cora if you..." The Doctor began to say before the Queen cut him off.

"If you use that name again I'll kill your friends where they stand and I'll rip out Mr Harkness' heart. A man who never dies would make a great soldier." She said.

"Don't do it Doctor." Martha said.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." The Queen said. "Will you help me?"

The Doctor paused for a few moments to think. He couldn't just let Cora kill his friends and imprison him. He decided to use her dependence on him to his advantage. He was the only one who could fly the TARDIS. He planned to take her army somewhere far away and end her tyrannical rule of Wonderland.

"Yes." The Doctor finally said. "Yes I will."

"A very wise move." The Queen said.

"Doctor!" Alice yelled.

"Silence." The Queen ordered. "There's no time to waste. I'll command my men to prepare themselves. We leave for the Red Queen's castle in one hour. And Doctor, don't you dare try and trick me. I'll use magic to take away everything that makes you happy."

"Understood." The Doctor replied.

"Excellent." The Queen said as she turned to her royal official. "Tell all the soldiers to get ready to fight. This war ends today."


	10. Anastasia, Queen of the Daleks

Chapter 10: Anastasia, Queen of the Daleks

Clara, Hook, Rose, and Cyrus all arrived at the gate to the Red Queen's maze that leads to her castle. A few minute earlier, the group witnessed the three Daleks that Rumplestiltskin sent to Wonderland invade the castle from the top floor. If the group even made it to the Red Queen's castle, they had to face the reality that the Daleks may have killed the Red Queen and may have control of the TARDIS. Rose and Clara, while ill-trained in magic, were hoping they could use their powers to defeat the Daleks. Rose wished that she knew of her magical abilities when she was still traveling with the Doctor. She could've used magic against the Daleks before and maybe even prevented herself from getting trapped in the parallel universe.

"I hope the Doctor is having better luck than we are." Clara said.

"Do you know the quickest way through mate?" Hook asked Cyrus.

"No." He responded. "I've never actually been through this maze before. Alice found my bottle in the Queen of Hearts' maze, not this one. For all I know it's absolutely different."

"Maybe we can try magic." Rose said.

"We don't know how to use magic." Clara reminded.

"Desperate times, desperate measures." Hook said. "This does seem to be a rather desperate time."

"What magic are you hoping to use?" Cyrus asked. "I am a genie after all. I don't know everything, but I do have some experience with magic. Maybe I can try and guide you."

"I was thinking something like a teleportation spell." Rose said. "Something that will take us inside the castle without getting lost in the maze."

"I understand." Cyrus said. "All you have to do is think about where you're want to go and who you want to take there. Think hard about the castle and about all of us. If you do it right, we'll be transported inside."

"What if she does it wrong?" Hook asked. "Then where do we end up?"

"You won't do it wrong." Cyrus said "I believe in you."

"Who are you talking to?" Clara asked.

"Both of you." Cyrus replied.

"We can do it." Rose said. "It sounds simple enough."

"I'm not certain it is that easy. We could get ourselves killed." Clara said.

"We have to try." Rose said. "It's our only option."

"Alright then." Clara said after some consideration. "We'll try."

Rose and Clara held hands, closed their eyes, and concentrated. They thought of the Red Queen's castle, themselves, Hook, and Cyrus. Suddenly, a large cloud of purple smoke consumed all four of them. When the smoke cleared, they were in the Red Queen's chamber. Unfortunately for them, the Daleks were there as well. Anastasia had been planning her battle strategy with them.

"Exterminate!" The first Dalek yelled.

"Stop." The Red Queen ordered. The Daleks backed down. "Who are you?"

"I am Cyrus." The genie said. "This is Rose, Clara, and Hook."

"What do you want?" The Red Queen asked.

"To warn you about them." Rose said motioning to the Daleks.

"Warn me?" The Red Queen said. "They're no danger. Well no danger to me that is. I am the Queen and they obey me."

"Please. You have to listen to us." Clara said.

"I will do what I please." The Red Queen said firmly. "Which one of you actually transported in here?"

"Clara and I did it together." Rose said.

"You're both quite powerful." The Red Queen said.

"We'll fight you if we have to." Rose said.

"Really?" The Red Queen sarcastically asked. She then waved her hand, magically paralyzing the four intruders. "Listen to me carefully. I'm planning on launching an attack on the Queen of Hearts soon and I plan on using the Daleks. The war has taken a huge tole on my men. Most of them died and I can't seem to get the rest to want to fight. I could use you two. Your magic is powerful. I'll need your help to take down the Queen of Hearts. When I unfreeze you, I expect you to say you'll help me. If you don't, I'll kill Cyrus and Hook where they stand. If you still say no after that, I'll let the Daleks destroy you. Choose very carefully darlings."

Anastasia then waved her hand and unfroze all of them.

"Don't do it." Cyrus said.

"Hush dear." The Red Queen said. "I need Rose and Clara's answers. Tick tock darlings."

"Fine." Rose said. "I'll help you."

"Me too." Clara said.

"No." Cyrus said.

"They've made their choice." Anastasia said. "If you want to keep your life, you'll be silent and respect their decision."

What The Red Queen did not know was that Rose and Clara both had the same thought. They were thinking that they would use the Red Queen and the Daleks to get to the Queen of Hearts, who evidently had the TARDIS since the Red Queen did not. They could also help the Doctor, Alice, Jack, and Martha. They kept silent about their thoughts for now. Anastasia looked out the window and then back at the Daleks.

"I hope you boys are ready." The Red Queen said. "We attack in one hour."


	11. Escape From Wonderland

Chapter 11: Escape From Wonderland

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR'S LAST ADVENTURE IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

><p>Will Scarlet and Amy Pond ran hastily through the Queen of Hearts' maze. They were trying desperately to free Rory before he was executed by the Queen of Hearts and also free the Doctor so he could get to the TARDIS and get them all as far away from Wonderland as possible.<p>

"Are you sure you remember the way?" Amy asked him as they ran.

"Of course I do." Will said. "I've been through this maze many times before."

After a few more minutes of running, something Amy had gotten quite used to during her time with the Doctor, she and Will came to a dead end. A single wall of hedges separated them from the rest of the maze.

"Way to go genius." Amy said sarcastically.

"I know what I'm doing." Will said.

"Oh really?" Amy asked. "Well you just keep on telling yourself that while I turn around and find my friends."

"Stay here." Will said. "We're in the right place."

"Are you stupid?" Amy asked.

"This wall is special." Will said. "If you touch any of the other ones, the vines come alive and consume you."

"So why is this wall special?" Amy asked.

Will did not answer her. Instead, he simply walked forward. Amy watched as Will Scarlett walked right through the wall of hedges.

"Are you coming?" Will yelled from the other side of the wall.

"I don't understand." Amy yelled back to him.

"Just walk through the wall and you will." He said.

Amy took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and walked forward. She didn't feel anything as she passed through the wall. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself and Will standing in a long, black hallway dimly lit by a series of flaming torches that lined the walls.

"So the wall..." Amy began to say.

"Was never really there." Will said, finishing her sentence. "It's one of the Queen's tricks."

"So where are we now?" Amy asked.

"This tunnel leads directly to the dungeons." Will said. "Your friends should be there."

Will and Amy then walked cautiously and quietly down the ominous hallway.

"So how did the Queen get your heart?" Amy asked, hoping that some conversation would pass the time and lighten the mood.

"She took it." Will said.

"I figured that part out." Amy said. "Tell me more."

"Well...I asked her to take it." Will said.

"What? Why?" Amy said in disbelief.

"It's true. Not my proudest moment." Will said. "I was in so much pain. I'd just lost the love of my life. I didn't want to feel hurt anymore. So I asked her to take my heart and therefore take away the pain."

"Are you going to put it back in?" Amy asked.

"Probably not." Will said. "I still don't want the pain. The whole point in getting my heart back wasn't so that I could feel again. I did it to be free of the Queen. Now I'm sneaking through her bloody dirty tunnels saving people I don't even know."

"Thank you again for doing this. I'd never find them in time without you." Amy said.

"Have you got an escape plan?" Will asked. "Once the Queen discovers that her prisoners are gone, she'll lock this place down, even the secret tunnels. We won't be able to get out."

"The Queen has the TARDIS. All we have to do is find it and the Doctor will take us out of here." Amy replied.

"TARDIS?" Will asked.

"Remember that big, blue box that the Queen took in the maze?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Will replied.

"That's the TARDIS." Amy said. "It's bigger on the inside and can travel anywhere in time and space."

"Oh right of course it can." Will said sarcastically.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you walk through the TARDIS doors." Amy said.

"Shh." Will said. "We're almost there."

Amy and Will walked until they came to an unguarded door at the end of the long hallway.

"Doesn't she have any guards?" Amy asked.

"There were guards chasing you and Alice earlier today. They obviously haven't caught you. So I'd assume the Queen has told all her guards to keep looking for you in the maze." Will replied.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the Doctor and Rory on the other side.

"Rory!" Amy yelled. She then ran past the Doctor and gave her fiancé a loving hug. "I came here to rescue you."

"Why?" The Doctor asked. "I had my sonic screwdriver. The Queen of Hearts put us both in cages. All I had to do was use the screwdriver to unlock them."

"The Queen wants to kill Rory." Amy said.

"What?" Rory said in shock.

"Who's this?" The Doctor asked referring to the man Amy had been walking with.

"This is Will Scarlet." Amy said. "He helped me find you."

"Will Scarlet?" The Doctor pondered. "As in Robin Hood?"

"Yes and I'd prefer if you didn't mention him." Will said. "We had a little falling out awhile back."

"What were you two doing together?" Rory asked.

"Relax." Will said. "I was just doing her a favor. I know my way around the maze. So I helped Amy find you both."

"Thank you." The Doctor said. "Any idea where she would've taken my TARDIS?"

"She'd want to keep something like that very close to her." Will said. "It's probably in her royal court."

"Alright then." The Doctor said. "Let's go."

"Let's go?" Rory asked. "You plan on just waltzing on in and taking the TARDIS."

"No." The Doctor said. "I've got a plan."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"No." The Doctor admitted. "We'll figure something out when we get there. So let's leave."

Will Scarlett then led the Doctor, Amy, and Rory out of the dark tunnels and back into the bright daylight of the Queen's labyrinth. He then lead the time traveling trio through the maze on the most efficient route to the Queen's castle. They soon arrived at the castle doors, but there were no guards.

"They must all be looking for us." Rory said. "They've probably figured out that we've escaped."

"That means they're all in the maze." The Doctor said. "We can probably just walk in, get in the TARDIS, and leave."

"Sure, if the Queen isn't around." Will said. "I doubt she'd leave your TARDIS unguarded if she knew you'd escaped."

"We'll just have to see for ourselves." The Doctor said as he pushed the two doors open. On the inside, the halls of the royal palace seemed empty. "I told you. Nobody's home."

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Will proceeded to enter the castle, as Will led them through the seemingly abandoned building towards the Queen's royal court, which was actually outside on the other end of the large castle. Eventually, they arrived at the outside. They could see the Queen's empty throne and the TARDIS next to it. However, they were separated from the TARDIS by a stone bridge that connected the two ends of the room over a seemingly endless abyss.

"This doesn't feel right." Will said. "The Queen should be here. She wouldn't have just left the TARDIS there alone."

"It looks like she did." Rory said. "So can we please just leave Wonderland now?"

The four of them now ran across the bridge and had successfully made it to the other end. Just as the Doctor was about to open the TARDIS' doors, the Queen of Hearts appeared in a magic puff of purple smoke on the bridge behind them.

"Doctor!" She yelled. "I knew you'd come back here for your special box. It was only a matter of time. And you Will Scarlett. You have betrayed me. You know what happens to people who cross me."

"Get in the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered to his companions.

"No." The Queen said angrily.

The Doctor then whipped out his sonic screwdriver.

"Back off." The Doctor said.

"What do you hope to accomplish with that toy?" The Queen asked. Suddenly, two fireballs appeared on her hands. "I have power. You have nothing."

"It's not a toy." The Doctor said. "It's a screwdriver."

The Doctor then activated the his trusty device. Almost simultaneously, the stone bridge that the Queen of Hearts was standing on began to crack. The fireballs disappeared from her hands as she felt the bridge start to crumble. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Will ran inside the TARDIS. The Queen of Hearts watched angrily as the big blue box dematerialized. She transported herself away with magic purple smoke to avoid falling into the abyss as the bridge collapsed beneath her.

* * *

><p>"Will?" the Doctor asked, "Where should we drop you off?"<p>

"I don't actually want to leave Wonderland just yet." Will replied. "I'm a free man now. There's some things I'd like to do now before I leave."

"Any particular place in Wonderland?" The Doctor asked.

"The mushroom fields." Will replied.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS soon materialized on a yellow road that ran between a field of gigantic and colorful mushrooms. The Doctor, Will, Rory, and Amy all stepped out.<p>

"Thank you for all your help." Amy said.

"Don't mention it." Will said. "Goodbye."

Will turned around and started walking down the road as the Doctor and his two companions went back inside the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Thank you sweetie." River Song said to the Doctor who stood with her inside her prison cell, while Amy and Rory remained in the TARDIS.<p>

"You should thank Amy. She's the one who actually got your heart." The Doctor said.

"So tell her to come out of the TARDIS and I'll thank her." River said.

"No." The Doctor replied. "There's still quite a bit I don't know about you. I figured it'd be better for Amy to stay in the TARDIS."

"You don't trust me." River said with a smile. "It's alright. More fun that way."

River Song then took her beating heart out of the box and put it back inside herself.

"How did you know how to do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." River said, as she typically does.

The Doctor then bid her farewell and went back inside the TARDIS. As the Doctor, Amy, and Rory flew away, he started to dread the thought of ever returning to Wonderland, yet he knew that he would one day with River Song in the future where she would get her heart ripped out by the evil Queen of Hearts. He then hoped he'd never have to go to Wonderland a third time.


	12. The Battle for Wonderland part 1

Chapter 12: The Battle for Wonderland part 1

(*PRESENT DAY IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Cora stood around the TARDIS console. Alice, Martha, and Jack sat in nearby chairs next to the console. They all waited patiently as thousands of Cora's red and black soldiers boarded the TARDIS and filled some of the various rooms and halls of the interior. When the last one entered, the Doctor could hardly move. The entire room was packed tightly with soldiers and there were hundreds more waiting in the TARDIS' other rooms and hallways.<p>

"Go Doctor." Cora commanded. "Take us to the Red Queen."

The Doctor was a bit slow in moving about the console due to limited space, but he was eventually able to press all the buttons and pull all the levers necessary in order for the TARDIS to dematerialized and fly through the time vortex.

"Your majesty," the Doctor said, "due to the size of the doors, your army will only be able to rush out one at a time. It'll take some time for all your men to leave."

"It matters not." She said. "I have my entire army. The Red Queen's men have mostly abandoned her. There's nothing she can do to save herself."

It was now that the Doctor remembered the Daleks. They hadn't come to the Queen of Hearts' castle, so they must've gone to the Red Queen's castle instead. This meant either that the Red Queen had helped them get to Neverland already and that Peter Pan was already with them, or that they were still there and were preparing to fight, in which case, they would surely slaughter Cora's army. Yet it would not matter because the Doctor had no intention of taking them to the Red Queen's castle. He was instead going to take them to the vast emptiness of space, where her army would rush out the doors and be pulled into nothingness. Then, he'd return to Wonderland and investigate the situation with the Daleks. Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped moving.

"We're here." The Doctor said.

Unbeknownst to the Queen, they had landed in the middle of nowhere. The TARDIS was floating about in space. Only darkness and distant stars could be seen. No planets or asteroids lingered around.

"Excellent. Charge!" The Queen of Hearts yelled to her men.

Then, the first guard opened the TARDIS doors and ran outside. He fell completely into the vacuum of space followed by every soldier behind him. Within minutes, hundreds of red and black soldiers fell out of the Doctor's time machine and into the coldness of space. Cora could not tell what was happening until the first few hundred men left the TARDIS and she could see what was beyond the doors. Her soldiers seemed oblivious however. They blindly ran outside at the order of their Queen and didn't realize what would happen to them until it was too late. The Doctor had a smile on his face as the first thousand soldiers descended into space.

"No way." Jack said as he stood up and saw what the Doctor had done. "You did it again."

"Enough!" The Queen shouted. Cora then waved her hand, causing the TARDIS doors to shut tight and prevent the rest of her men from fleeing.

"We have to run." Alice whispered to Martha.

"Where?" Martha asked. "Hundreds of her soldiers are still all over the TARDIS."

"I don't know what world you have taken me to, but it is not Wonderland." Cora said. I've just lost a thousand men because of you, Doctor. I warned you not to trick me."

The Queen of Hearts then raised her hands. Soon, Alice and Martha were lifted into the air and started choking.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled.

"I'll stop when we are inside the Red Queen's castle and not a moment before. You'd better hurry Doctor. It usually doesn't take long to magically strangle someone to death." Cora threatened.

The Doctor could not let his friends die under any circumstances. So, he moved around the console again, this time entering the right coordinates. The TARDIS then departed from the mass of floating soldiers in outer space and headed to the grand hall of the Red Queen's castle.

* * *

><p>"It's not that difficult." The Red Queen said to Rose and Clara as they stood in the grand hall of the castle. "Just hold out your hands and concentrate."<p>

Rose and Clara tried their best to listen to the Queen's instructions, but they couldn't seem to create any magic fireballs.

"Yes it is very difficult." Clara said.

"If you can't fight, then you're useless." The Red Queen said. "If you're useless, then I'll kill you right now darling. I don't want to waste any more time on you."

"We're new to magic." Rose said. "Give us a break."

"We don't have the luxury of breaks." Anastasia said. "You need to learn it and you need to learn it now."

"They're not going to learn if you just yell at them." Cyrus said from a chair on the side of the room, where he sat next to Hook watching Rose and Clara getting some magical training.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." The Red Queen said before turning back to Rose and Clara. "You need to concentrate. You need to believe that you are powerful and that you are worth it. Not everyone has magic. It's a gift. You've been blessed by the universe. Prove that you deserve this gift. Prove that you are powerful. Prove to me that you're worth something. Prove to me that you can actually help me bring the Queen of Hearts to her knees."

Rose and Clara then extended their hands and closed their eyes. The concentrated heavily on Anastasia's words. They focused on the Doctor and on their own uniqueness. Rose was the Bad Wolf. She'd once reduced an entire Dalek army, including the Emperor, to dust. She'd traveled across parallel worlds on multiple occasions. She was even knighted by Queen Victoria. Clara was the Impossible Girl. She'd jumped into the Doctor's timeline and saved his life at every opportunity. She helped avoid nuclear war in 1983 and she was proposed to by the Emperor of multiple galaxies, or Porridge as he was known to her. There was no denying that both women were special. They focused on these thoughts and suddenly magic fireballs appeared on their palms. The two girls felt the warmth and opened their eyes in amazement.

"We did it!" Clara said.

Then, the three Daleks entered the room.

"Where have you all been?" The Red Queen asked.

"We exterminated your army." The first Dalek said.

"What!" Rose yelled. The fireballs on her hands began to grow.

"It's alright." Anastasia said. "They were all weak anyway. You two and the Daleks are better than the army I had before."

Both Rose and Clara's fireballs faded away as they relaxed.

"I hate Wonderland." Clara said. "I thought it'd be cool and exciting at first, but it's just a terrible place."

"Shh." The Red Queen said. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Hook shouted to her.

"It's my magic." The Red Queen said. "I don't know. I felt something, powerful. She's coming. The Queen of Hearts is coming. I can feel it."

Suddenly, the TARDIS started to materialize on the other side of the large, spacious hall.

"It's the Doctor." Rose said.

"No." Anastasia said. "It's the Queen of Hearts. Prepare to fight. Good luck."

The Red Queen then disappeared in a puff of magic smoke.

"She won't even fight with you." Hook said as he and Cyrus walked over with their swords ready to assist.

The three Daleks hovered high in the air. Soon, the TARDIS had fully formed. Then, one by one, the Cora's soldiers rushed out the doors. However, they were all shot dead from above by the Daleks almost immediately. It took almost thirty whole minutes for every one of Cora's soldiers to rush out the doors and be killed by the Daleks. The area outside the TARDIS was littered with red and black corpses. Rose, Clara, Hook, and Cyrus stood there horrified and impressed by the Daleks and what had just transpired.

Suddenly, The Queen of Hearts appeared in a puff of purple smoke in front of them. She waved her arm and magically paralyzed everyone, including the Daleks, who fell to the ground with their hovering abilities now suspended. Cora's eyes filled with rage as she saw her entire army dead on the floor. Two blazing fireballs appeared on her hands.

"I'm impressed that you took out my entire army," Cora said, "but I will never surrender to Anastasia. Now, prepare to burn."


	13. The Battle for Wonderland part 2

Chapter 13: The Battle for Wonderland part 2

Clara was horrified. She couldn't move. Neither could Rose, Hook, Cyrus, or the Daleks. The Queen of Hearts stood in front of them all in the Red Queen's grand hall with two flaming balls of fire on her hands. Cora was enraged by the fact that the Daleks, who were working for the Red Queen, had brutally slaughtered her army, which lay dead behind her. She was about to throw the first fireball at Clara, when suddenly the Red Queen appeared in front of Clara in a puff of magic smoke.

"Don't you dare." The Red Queen said.

With a wave of her hand, Anastasia unfroze everyone. Then, Hook and Cyrus drew up their swords, Rose and Clara summoned their own, less powerful fireballs, and the Daleks hovered in the air and cried for the Queen of Hearts' extermination. Cora, realizing that even she with all her power could not fight off everyone, let her fireballs disappear.

"There's no need for all this." Cora said to Anastasia. "This war has cost us our entire armies and countless other lives. Why don't we settle this."

"I never thought you were the type for diplomacy." The Red Queen said.

"Oh I'm not." Cora replied. "I'm talking about a battle. One last fight. Just you and me and no one else."

"No." Anastasia said. "Now that I have the Daleks, you're intimidated, but you know you might win if it's just you and me."

"That's not entirely true." Cora said. "You see that big, blue box behind me? That would be the TARDIS. The Doctor and some of his friends are inside, including a man who can never die. You have your weapons. I have mine. What I'm asking is that we both not use our weapons. Since fighting is the only way to end this conflict, why not have a final fight between the two of us? If you really think you deserve to rule over all of Wonderland, then prove it. Prove that you have the power. Prove to Wonderland that you have the power. Having others do your work for you proves nothing about your own strength."

After some consideration, the Red Queen spoke again.

"Alright." She said. "I'll fight you."

The Red Queen then conjured puffs of purple smoke around herself and the Queen of Hearts, teleporting them both to the outside maze, adjacent to the castle. Cora and Anastasia each stood a long distance across from each other.

"If you'd just stayed out of my love life," Anastasia said, "none of this would've happened."

"How many times must I say it?" Cora asked. "Love is weakness."

Cora and Anastasia each conjured a magical fireball and threw them at each other. The two fireballs met half way between the two queens and violently exploded. As the two women continued their intense battle outside, Rose, Clara, Hook, and Cyrus were left inside the grand hall with the Daleks. Rose and Clara, who had both summoned fireballs to fight the Queen of Hearts decided to use this opportunity to destroy the Daleks and stop them from going to Neverland. They both threw their fireballs at the Daleks, seeming to forget the fire has no effect on the Daleks. In outrage, the three Daleks started firing their deadly lasers as they cried for extermination. Rose, Clara, Hook, and Cyrus dodged all the beams and ran inside the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind them.

"Doctor!" Rose and Clara shouted at the same time.

"We'll have to catch up later ladies." The Doctor said. "We saw everything on the TARDIS viewing screen."

"And you didn't think to come out and help?" Clara asked.

"We were arguing about what to do." Martha said.

"It's actually quite simple." Hook said. "Just walk out the doors and help us."

"You handled yourselves with the Daleks just fine." The Doctor said. "The queens are going to destroy Wonderland with their fighting if they aren't stopped soon."

* * *

><p>As the Doctor and his friends continued to bicker inside the TARDIS, the Daleks were turning their attention back to the mission at hand. They knew it would be useless to try to break into the Doctor's TARDIS. So they focused on their original goal of getting to Neverland. The Red Queen promised that she would send them there. If she died in this epic battle with the Queen of Hearts, the Daleks would have no assurance of reaching Neverland. So, they decided to intervene. They blasted open the window and flew outside over the maze looking for the two feuding queens, which was not difficult to do. They were making a lot of noise setting most of the maze aflame by this point.<p>

Within the labyrinth, which had been turned into a battlefield. Anastasia stood opposite of Cora. Each of them were determined to kill the other at any cost. Soon, the Daleks arrived and hovered above Anastasia.

"We agreed that this would be between us." Cora said.

"Get out of here." Anastasia ordered the Daleks.

"No." The Daleks said simultaneously. "Exterminate."

The three flying aliens then shot three lasers at the Queen of Hearts, who lifted her arms, and surrounded herself in a magical bubble to protect herself from the blasts.

"I ordered you to leave!" The Red Queen shouted.

"We are not your soldiers." The first Dalek said. "You will bring us to Neverland now."

"This is very important." The Red Queen said. "We're fighting for the future of this land. Let us finish."

"No." The first Dalek said. "It is likely you will lose the battle. We cannot allow this."

The Daleks continued to fire at the Queen of Hearts, whose magical shield was weakening. Finally, the bubble broke apart and disappeared. Cora shot a glance of pure hatred at Anastasia before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke, so as to save herself from the Daleks.

"You will take us to Neverland now, or you will be exterminated." The second Dalek said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and his friends all ran out of the TARDIS and up to the window to see what had happened outside. They could barely see clearly as the Red Queen consumed herself and the Daleks in a puff of magic smoke.<p>

"We're too late." Jack said.

"No we're not." Cyrus said. "That's not how magic works. You can't just poof from one world to another."

"They're still here." Alice said.

"They're probably in the Queen's chamber at the top of the castle." Rose said. "She had an entire shelf full of what I can only guess are magical items."

Without wasting any time, they started running to the nearest staircase and then upwards towards the top of the castle

* * *

><p>Rose was correct. Anastasia had transported herself and the Daleks into her chamber at the top of the castle. She then walked over to her large shelf and picked up a small box. She opened the lid and took out a small, bright, green bean.<p>

"What is that?" The first Dalek asked. "Explain."

"This is a magic bean." The Red Queen said. "I was saving it for a special occasion, but I guess getting you terrible creatures out of Wonderland will have to do. I'll throw it on the ground and then a large portal will open. All you have to do is go through it and you'll be in Neverland."

Anastasia then threw the bean downwards. Within seconds, a swirling green portal opened on the floor.

"Now," the first Dalek said, "you will be exterminated."

"What?" The Red Queen asked.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks chanted.

"But I helped you!" She yelled.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks repeated.

Seeing no other means to save her own life, Anastasia jumped into the portal bound for Neverland, leaving her castle and her entire kingdom behind. Then, one by one, the Daleks descended into the portal. The Doctor and his friends arrived to see the last Dalek enter the swirling portal before it closed.

"No!" The Doctor said.

"After all that we still failed." Alice said.

"They've still gone to Neverland." Rose said.

"Now Pan will get them." Hook said.

"We still don't even know what he's planning." Jack said.

"We have to go after them." Martha said.

"The portal is closed." Cyrus said. "We can't follow them."

"Sure we can." The Doctor said. "We'll take the TARDIS. It's gone to Neverland before, it can go again."

"You went to Neverland before?" Alice asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "I went with Rose a long time ago."

"I remember." Hook said.

"Don't remind me." Rose said. She had been disgusted by Captain Hook since the moment they first met on his ship in Neverland. "We have to go back don't we?"

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor said.

"It's Neverland really that bad?" Cyrus asked.

"It's worse than you can possibly imagine." Hook said.

The Doctor, Hook, Rose, Alice, Clara, Cyrus, Martha, and Jack all went back down the stairs and into the TARDIS. The Doctor did not waste any time in leaving Wonderland. Next stop: Neverland.

* * *

><p>Peter Pan stood at the very top of Neverland looking over his green jungle island under the night sky. In his hands, he held the red and blue diamonds, the most powerful magical jewels in existence. He smiled, for he knew the Daleks would soon arrive in Neverland, and his plans would start to play out.<p>

(to be continued in Once Upon a Time Machine 1-9: The Demon's Army)


End file.
